We have interviewed 875 undergraduate students about contraceptive knowledge and choice and associated behaviors. At this point the interview data has been edited and approximately 20% of the information has been keypunched and entered into the computer. The remainder of the data should be processed shortly; when this has been completed, a master data tape file will be made. The next phase of the project will be involved with in-depth data analysis, including a variety of sophisticated and intricate analysis techniques such as path analysis and Goodman's technique. Due to the large volume of information collected, we anticipate spending an extensive amount of time on this segment of the study. After analysis, we will be heavily involved in the production of reports to the scientific community from our data. We plan a series of reports in which specific findings of interest will be presented (for example, we are now working on a report of male-female differences in attitude towards abortion as related to sexual experience and contraceptive use) as well as preparing an overall report which will be an integrated analysis of the important findings from this research.